


Interrogation Room

by lovehotelreservation



Series: Love Hotel Reservation [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Fluff, Handcuffs, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: While Hijikata does try to separate work from his personal time, he thought to make an exception for you on this Valentine's Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ALAS EVERYONE, THIS SHALL CAP OFF OUR V-DAY EVENT FOR THE DAY! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE SPAM THUS FAR--THIS ONE-SHOT INCLUDED--AND THAT THE REMAINING POSTS WILL BRING YOU DELIGHT AS WELL~
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY!

_Smoking is prohibited in this room. Violation of this policy could result in a fine of 30,000 yen._

WIth a snort, Hijikata rolled his eyes as a flame flickered from his mayo bottle lighter, using it to light the cigarette tucked between his lips.

What did he care about breaking the law when he was the law?

...Okay, so it was only because this related to smoking, but that wasn't the point.

Still, no matter where he went, it was hard to separate work from his personal life. As per his duties as being part of the Shinsengumi, he was expected to forgo leisure should the moment call for the serving of justice. Though, at the very least, given that it was Valentine's Day, Kondo--while grinning widely and patting his shoulder in a firm manner--encouraged him to not mind anything and dedicate the day to you.

_"Go on, Toshi! I know you've got something real romantic in store for your lover, even if you deny it!"_

The recollection of the captain's words rang in Hijikata's mind as he proceeded to survey the room he was in, the single flickering fluorescent light that hanging overhead providing a seedy atmosphere.

Were it not for a simply furnished mattress towards the back of the room, one wouldn't think that this was a hotel suite. Though, when noted that this was one of the many themes that a love hotel in the outskirts of Edo was offering, it made sense. It wasn't as though a decent hotel room was going to be offering gags, handcuffs, blindfolds, and other novelties as part of its standard amenities.

Something to note however was that Hijikata didn't bother using the handcuffs offered in the Interrogation Room.

He brought his own, and they were used _well_.

His fingers drew his cigarette from his lips as he took a drag.

Hijikata's eyes fell down to the main centerpiece of the room: the wooden desk was directly beneath the flickering lightbulb, whereupon you--his Valentine--was currently sprawled upon, naked, your wrists still cuffed behind your back. Even with the dim lighting, he could make out the sheet of sweat on your skin, the complexion of your neck, shoulder-blades, and ass marred with red by the doing of his teeth and palms, a faint hint of pearly white trickling down your inner thighs. He could see every labored breath you took as you recovered from your date night with your boyfriend--or rather, your interrogation session with the feared Demon Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi.

As much as he refused to consider himself on the same level as that sadistic fuck Okita, Hijikata couldn't help but grin at the sight of you.

Valentine's Day was real romantic, alright.

It was only with you that he didn't mind blurring the line between work and his private life--in this context, obviously, for if anyone tried to lay a finger on you, then he wouldn't refrain from becoming a criminal on his own regard. That was to say, a bit of roleplay, a bit of imposing a special interrogation method developed just for you to endure.

Certainly, you may not have any secrets to hide, but he didn't hesitate to grab your hair and yank your head back, growling that you cry out your answer to the questions of "Who is making you feel good?" and "Who is making you squeal out like this?" all while he kept you pinned down to the wooden desk while pounding into you from behind as the idea of stopping was in the furthest part of his mind as could be.

His cigarette returned to his lips, and it was here that he continued to survey your current disheveled state, taking in the sound of your breathing, the soft mewls you uttered as you reeled in from what he put you through.

Hijikata's lips suddenly dropped into a slight frown.

Did he make you handle more than you could take?

Of course, he told you that all you had to do was say the word and he would stop--he prided himself on his discipline, after all. Besides, he'd rather stay away from being anywhere like Okita, or the silver-haired local menace.

Not only that, but with the kind of person that he was and with all that his job involved him with, it wasn't unheard of for you to quietly endure and withstand things if it made him happy.

Immediately, he cursed at himself as he readied to free you from your restraints, to apologize however need be--and for you to put him through the same punishment and more to amend for his selfishness.

However, right as his hands hovered over your handcuffs, your head turned back to face him all of a sudden and he froze as soon as you began to--voice weak and soft--speak, a weary but affectionate expression on your face,

"Toushirou, let's cuddle afterwards, okay~?"

Hijikata's cigarette fell to the floor.

That was certainly the complete opposite of what he expected--a nagging feeling to this effect that never left him, even with how long you've been together. His blue eyes grew wide, his mouth gaping slightly at what you said, at how you looked at him.

Suddenly, his face grew hot, a blush beginning to form as he exclaimed in response, "O-Oi, who acts all cutesy and lovey-dovey like this after what I put you through?!"

In return, you only giggled at his reaction--genuine, sweet. It was clear that you held no admonishment for what he did, only love and appreciation for this moment spent together.

His cigarette was quickly stamped out as the handcuffs on your wrists were finally removed. With utmost delicacy, he scooped you up into his arms. Feeling you wrap your arms around his neck brought with it a sense of security, an expression of your affection.

The way he held you was protective, the kiss he then left on your lips adoring.

Hijikata drew back, his flustered expression now mellowed out to that cool, level-headed look that was signature to him, albeit with softer edge--unheard of for a samurai who devoted himself to the sword, understood for a man who devoted himself to the person he loved most.

"...We'll cuddle after I wash you up."


End file.
